


He never stopped apologizing

by Pandorachi



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorachi/pseuds/Pandorachi
Summary: Their fight to the ship all fell apart right at the end(my experience playing through chapter 11)





	He never stopped apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when u all caps message ur friend ur anguish, and they respond 'that's some fanfic material'

    It was a hard fight. They were surrounded completely on all sides, and the Daein forces weren't relenting in the slightest. The port was in sight, and yet it felt so far away, just barely out of reach.  
    Ike instructed everyone,  _don't hurt the vigilantes._ They're the innocent party, protecting their village. Even if they were in the wrong by trying to kill the Laguz simply for stepping into their town, they shouldn't get hurt. Soren pulled Ike to the side after his speech to the group and asked if he was  _certain_  they shouldn't fight the vigilantes. "They still pose a threat to us," Soren had said. "Someone could get killed trying not to hurt them." But Ike, being the inexperienced leader he is, shook his head and stuck to his gut. Soren stayed quiet after that, not looking Ike in the eye.  
  
    They were split into three groups. Titania lead one charge, Oscar another, and Ike the final. Ike only took Soren and Lethe with him because he felt secure with them. Lethe was superb at physical combat, and Soren could take out enemies from a distance. Mist tried to follow them, but Ike caught her and sent her off with Titania. Ike couldn't trust himself to keep her safe, he couldn't trust himself to keep anyone safe. Which is exactly why he took the people he did with him, they could hold their own. He didn't need to worry.  
  
    They did their best to stay in alleys, taking advantage of their few numbers to deal with enemies quickly and quietly. For a while, it worked. Everything was going according to plan. The Daein forces weren't surviving long enough to hit them.  
    Peeking out of the alley, Soren told him there were no more places to hide. They were going to have to pray they managed to get to the port without being seen. Ike asked if it were possible to double back. Soren said yes, it was, but it would take longer, and the other groups may get overwhelmed in that time. He should've taken that chance, but he didn't. Instead, they pressed on.  
  
    They still ran into enemies. Lethe left her Laguz form, panting. Ike could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He'd never seen her that tired. How long had they been fighting through this port town?  
    More enemies came. There was still no time to rest. Lethe grimaced, but returned to her Laguz form and kept fighting. Ike admired her for that.  
  
    Ike fought off the knight that had approached him. He was starting to struggle. All his hits were bouncing off, like he was doing no damage. The knight raised his sword, and Ike closed his eyes. There was a sudden blast that sent Ike stumbling paces back. He opened his eyes and the knight was some feet away, unmoving.  
  
    He looked to his right and saw Soren standing there, hand raised, wind swirling around him. Soren lowered his arm, noticed Ike staring and made eye contact with him. The mage smiled at him. It was a rare smile that never failed to make Ike's heart stutter.  
  
    He shouldn't have lowered his guard.  
  
    A shadow appeared behind Soren. A shadow with a sword. A shadow with a  _killing edge._  
  
    Ike's heart stuttered again.  
  
    In an instant, the sword was through Soren's middle. His mouth was open in a wordless scream. The sword was pulled out, the attacker turned to Ike, and Ike grabbed his sword immediately.  
  
    It was a vigilante.  
  
    Ike killed the man and crouched beside Soren. Red eyes stared up at him, unfocused, but still in pain. Ike apologized. He apologized for not listening to him about the vigilantes. He apologized for not bringing Mist. He apologized for not turning back. He apologized for lowering his guard. He kept apologizing even after the red eyes he relied on, that he loved so much, were dark and lifeless.  
  
    He apologized until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Lethe told him they had to move, unless he wanted to end up like Soren. Ike picked up his body, wordlessly, and followed Lethe until they got to the port and boarded the ship.  
  
    He never stopped apologizing.


End file.
